jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Gortayti/Ostatni Akt
Dwunasta część mojego opowiadania. Zakładam, że tytuł wszystko wyjaśnia. Zamknij oczy. Oddychaj spokojnie. Wyobraź sobie, że dookoła Ciebie nie ma nic. Ani nieba, ani ziemi. Powietrza i światła też nie ma. Teraz możesz być wszędzie, gdzie tylko sobie wymarzysz. Wykonaj ten skok i znajdź się tam, gdzie zawsze chciałeś być. Wśród piasków pustyni, zatopiony w wąskich uliczkach małego miasteczka włoskiego, czy też na łące wsłuchany w szum szemrzącego strumyka – gdzie chcesz. Widzisz to miejsce? Bo ja tak. Ja jestem w gęstym lesie tropikalnym. Obok mnie płynie wielka rzeka, której prąd jest tak potężny, że porwie nawet słonia, którego widzę tam, za tym wielkim kauczukowcem. Widzę drzewa i kwiaty jakby wzięte z obrazów Dalego. Jest bardzo gorąco. Wtem dostrzegam to, czego szukałam – bananowca. Wspinam się na drzewo, aby zdobyć owoc. Zdejmuję skórkę. Jest pyszny. To, przynajmniej dla mnie, jest szczęśliwe miejsce. Nieistotne jakie miejsce jest dla Ciebie szczęśliwe, to i tak takim miejscem nie byłoby to, w którym właśnie znajdowała się szóstka młodych Wikingów i ich piątka smoków. W sumie to może i ktoś chciałby się znaleźć w ich położeniu, ale oni byli tak zmęczeni, że nijak nie mogliby w zachęcający sposób opisać tego miejsca. Od ich wylotu z miasta minął chyba tydzień, może trochę więcej. Jakoś nie interesował ich za bardzo upływ czasu i też specjalnie nie chcieli sobie zawracać tym głowy. Mieli gorsze zmartwienia. Przez kilka godzin podróżowali jeszcze przez pustynię, a potem wlecieli w las, który, jak na nieszczęście, był na tyle gęsty, że o przeleceniu przez niego, mogli już od razu zapomnieć. A ponieważ sądzili, że to właśnie tutaj znajduje się cel ich poszukiwań, nie chcieli też przelecieć nad nim, bo bali się, że przeoczą tajemniczą arenę. „Przecież” jak zauważył Śledzik „ona może być pod ziemią. Wtedy wejścia na nią nie zobaczylibyśmy z powietrza”. Ingerman został naturalnie wyśmiany przez Sączysmarka, ale na szczęście to nie Smark ma zazwyczaj większe przebicie w drużynie. W każdym razie jeźdźcy zdecydowali się podróżować pieszo przez las. Po kilku dniach marszu zdali sobie sprawę z pewnej ważkiej sprawy – zgubili się. - Nie, nie to niemożliwe – zapewniał jeździec Gronkiela – jesteśmy gdzieś tutaj – chłopiec wskazał palcem na mapie, otrzymanej od Alberta, jakieś z góry nie określone miejsce na niechlujnej, zielonej plamie – to znaczy, że powinniśmy jeszcze jakieś dwa dni iść do przodu, a potem skręcić w lewo i prosto do Areny Wiecznego Ognia. - Szkoda tylko, że od pięciu dni mówisz nam, że od Areny dzielą nas jeszcze dwa dni – mruknął Jorgensen z grzbietu Hakokła. - Czkawka... – odezwał się błagalnym tonem Śledzik w stronę przyjaciela. - Przykro mi, ale obawiam się, rany, nie wierzę, że to powiem... ech, Sączysmark ma chyba rację – Smark wypiął dumnie pierś i uderzył się w nią kilka razy pięścią – spójrzmy prawdzie w oczy. Faktycznie, zgubiliśmy się. W związku z czym proponuję... - Ej, Czkawka – powiedział swoim lekko zaspanym głosem Mieczyk – twój smok chyba coś zwęszył. Od dłuższego czasu, Nocna Furia węszyła w okolicy krzaków jakiś jarzyn. Dopóki tylko wykonywał tylko tą jedną czynność, to nikt nie zaprzątał sobie nią głowy. Dopiero, kiedy ta zaczęła warczeć, to nawet brat Szpadki wyczuł, że coś jest nie tak. Przyszły wódz wykonał krok w kierunku swojego smoka. Można by pomyśleć, że Szczerbatek wykalkulował sobie dokładną odległość w jakiej ma znajdować się jego właściciel, bo kiedy ten zrobił krok do przodu, smok od razu skoczył do przodu. Dosłownie zaatakował krzaki, jakby to, nie szaleńcy, ni inne rośliny, one były źródłem wszelkiego zła na tym świecie. Kiedy już przestałeś się dziwić, że Nocna Furia tak po prostu skoczyła na krzew, zacząłeś się dziwić, jak to tak wielki gad dał radę z taką gracją i zręcznością, wręcz niezauważony, zatopić się w krzak. Smok stał i warczał, a dosłownie sekundę później, widać było tylko ogon, który wystając z krzewu, dawał znak, że tu gdzieś jest Szczerbatek. Atakowi smoka towarzyszył pewien odgłos, który z całą pewnością nie pochodził od gada. Otóż, kiedy ten znalazł się po drugiej stronie krzaków, do uszu smoczych jeźdźców dobiegł przeciągły jęk. - Aagh... - Co do... – nie dokończył Smark, ponieważ syn Stoicka gestem kazał mu się uciszyć. Wkrótce ogon Nocnej Furii wpełzł tam, gdzie zapewne był korpus, po to, aby głowa mogła wyjść z runa. Potem pojawiły się odpowiednio przednie łapy, tułów, skrzydła, tylne łapy i wreszcie ogon. Smok nie warczał już, a głowę niósł tak wysoko, że lekko przypomniał wyniosłego koguta. Taka postawa była spowodowana tym, że Szczerbata wypełniała duma. Dlaczego? Ponieważ w zębach za kołnierz trzymał kogoś, kto szarpał się, jak ryba dopiero co wyciągnięta z wody. Szarpiący się był w zasadzie w równym stopniu chłopakiem, co mężczyzną. Trudno dokładnie określić, który z tytułów był bardziej odpowiedni, bo tajemniczy podsłuchiwacz zza krzaków miał nie więcej niż dwadzieścia lat. Bezlitosne, szare oczy zdawały się równie głośno krzyczeć jak usta w kółko tą samą nutę „puść mnie ty wielka jaszczurko!”. Zwichrzona, czarna czupryna była niezadbana, a dziewiczy zarost nadawał chłopkowi wyraz niechlujnego. Skórzany kubrak i lniana koszula zaczęły już nasiąkać smoczą śliną. Gdyby podniszczone buty byłyby jeszcze o drobinę za duże, to dawno już spadłyby mu z nóg, ponieważ Szczerbatek trzymał go kilka cali nad ziemią. - Szczerbatek – odezwał się spokojnie Czkawka, kiedy smocza zdobycz na chwilę umilkła – puść go. Nocna Furia pokręciła łbem i z lekkim niedowierzaniem spojrzała na swojego pana. Posłuchała go, co nie oznacza, że w pełni zgodziła się z jego decyzją. Otworzyła paszczę, a podsłuchiwacz z hukiem upadł na ziemię. Popatrzył dookoła, a potem, najpierw na czworaka, potem ze zgiętym grzbietem, a dopiero potem w pełni wyprostowany, pobiegł w kierunku lasu. Czy naprawdę myślał, że umknie piątce smoków? Teoretycznie miał pewne szanse, ale były one bardzo znikome. Zwłaszcza dlatego, że Astrid potrzebowała wykonać tylko jeden gest, aby jej smoczyca podbiegła do uciekiniera, złapała go w pazury i przyprowadziła go przed oblicze właścicielki. Wichura, która znajdowała się kilka stóp nas ziemią (na więcej nie mogła sobie pozwolić przez drzewa), upuściła podsłuchiwacza tak, aby ten znalazł się na brzuchu, a potem usiadła na nim tak, jak kura na grzędzie. - Jasny gwint! – wysapał leżący, kiedy znalazł się pod Zębaczem – jakie to ciężkie. Hej, laleczko! Powiedz temu łuskowatemu drobiu żeby ze mnie zlazł, bo inaczej... - Bo inaczej co? – zapytała wojowniczka, poklepawszy swoją smoczycę po nosie – wiesz, trudno traktować cudze groźby zwłaszcza, gdy grożący jest na przegranym polu. - A poza tym – dodał przyszły wódz, kiedy wraz ze Szczerbatkiem doszedł do dziewczyny – nie zamierzamy ci zrobić krzywdy. Chcemy tylko pogadać. - To dlaczego trzymamy go, jak Sączysmarka, kiedy graliśmy w „zabij wieprza”? – zapytał Mieczyk, opierając się o Zębiroga. - Jak w co graliście? – odpowiedział pytaniem, na pytanie Smark, który zdawał się nie przypominać tego momentu w swoim życiu, kiedy to brał udział w takiej zabawie – jakiego znowu wieprza? - Oni z nami w to nie grali – Szpadka uderzyła otwartą dłonią brata w hełm – a wieprzem nie był Smark tylko... No, jak mu tam. Ten taki mały denerwujący... O, Mini Smark! - Mini Smark, oczywiście – uradował się brat. - No, co się tak gapicie? – zapytał Jorgensen z wysokości swego siodła na szyi Ponocnika, widząc na sobie skupione spojrzenia Śledzika, Czkawki i Astrid – To chyba jasne, że chodzi im o Gustava. - Widzę, że wpadłem w nie porę – odezwał się nagle podsłuchiwacz – to ja może już pójdę i... - Teraz, to my sobie pogadamy – wojowniczka ukucnęła. Zawsze wolała mieć kontakt wzrokowy z rozmówcą, a przecież, kiedy rozmawia się z kimś, kto ma twarz przy poziomie ziemi, trzeba się schylić do jego poziomu – kim jesteś? Dlaczego nas podsłuchiwałeś? Znasz te okolicę? Wiesz... - Spokojnie, opanuj się – powiedział tamten ze złośliwym uśmiechem – właśnie jestem po kilku wstrząsach, to raczej logiczne, że nie możesz tak od razu zaatakować mnie tyloma pytaniami. - Uważaj, żebym cię zaraz czym innym nie zaatakowała – wycedziła przez zęby. - Może ja się tym zajmę – przyszły wódz przysiadł przy dziewczynie, podpierając się o jej ramię. Ona pokiwała lekko głową. Twarz miała lekko purpurową ze złości – Dobra, co powiesz na taki układ. Opowiesz nam o sobie i o tym miejscu, a potem, na miarę swoich możliwości, wskażesz nam kierunek, w którym powinniśmy podążyć. Szatyn wyglądał jakby się nad czymś zastanawiał, chociaż wszyscy doskonale wiedzieli, że tak nie jest. Chciał przez chwilę przetrzymać smoczych jeźdźców w niepewności, albo po prostu ich trochę poddenerwować, co było by głupie, ponieważ doskonale wiedział, że jeśli młodzi Wikingowie będą w złym humorze, jego szanse na rychły powrót do domu, znacznie zmaleją. - Opowiem wam o tych lasach i jego mieszkańcach – odezwał się po długiej pauzie – znam te tereny lepiej niż własną lepiankę, więc obrażacie mnie myśląc, że nie wiem, gdzie co jest. Nie będę wam jednak opowiadać o sobie, bo i tak na nic wam to. Przecież mój życiorys nie przyda wam się, gdy będziecie już w domu, który, sądząc po waszych ubraniach i braku orientacji w terenie, jest daleko stąd. - Zgoda – zgodził się Czkawka po serii porozumiewawczych spojrzeń z przyjaciółmi – powiedz nam przynajmniej, jak masz na imię. - Tyle mogę zdradzić – szatyn uśmiechnął się, pokazując tym samym swój niedoskonały zgryz – ale najpierw, hmmm... ty. Przy tej brązowej kulce tłuszczu i kolców. Tak, do ciebie mówię. - Jestem Śledzik – powiedział Ingerman, wykrzywiając usta – a to nie jest żadna kulka tłuszczu, tylko najwspanialszy Gronkiel na całym świecie. To jest moja... - Dobra, dobra cokolwiek – gdyby podsłuchiwacz nie leżał właśnie pod Zębaczem, to zapewne machnąłby teraz ręką – słuchaj. Tam w krzakach, gdzie to jeden z waszych gadzich kumpli na mnie wskoczył, powinien leżeć mój łuk. Przynieś mi go, to wtedy pogadamy. Pulchny blondynek był wyraźnie urażony słowami podsłuchiwacza, ale mimo to po chwili zniknął w krzakach po to, aby chwilę później wyjść z nich, dzierżąc w dłoniach długi łuk wystrugany z jakiegoś ciemnego drzewa. - A teraz, laluniu – odezwał się ponownie szatyn – powiedz smoczkowi, żeby zlazł ze mnie, bo tak się ciężko gada. - Nazwij mnie jeszcze raz lalunią – Astrid złapała podsłuchiwacza za tłustą czuprynę i za włosy podniosła mu głowę do góry – a zobaczymy, czy potrafisz sam latać. Wichura – dodała, kiedy już ochłonęła – zejdź z niego, ale pozostań w pogotowiu. Smoczyca usłuchała swojej pani i usiadła w nowym miejscu. Szatyn natomiast wstał z niemałym trudem, odebrał łuk z rąk Śledzika i wreszcie zaczął mówić na wyznaczony temat. - Nazywam się Malcolm – zaczął – to tyle jeśli chodzi o mnie. Jesteście w, jak już pewnie zauważyliście, w lesie. - Czkawka trzymaj mnie, bo mu zaraz strzelę – wyszeptała wojowniczka do przyszłego wodza, który zdawał sobie jednakże doskonale sprawę z tego, że jeżeli Astrid będzie chciała kogoś walnąć, to jej nic nie powstrzyma. Dlatego nie zareagował. - Jak byłem dzieckiem, szaman opowiedział mi, że ta puszcza powstała po to, aby chronić ludzi przed złem. Nie pamiętam już tej bajki dokładnie, ale coś tam było o jakiś duchach, które ktoś uwięził w drzewach... takie tam bujdy starych ludzi. Wierzyć w to nie wierzę, że historyjka jest przednia. Za dnia las jest dobrym miejscem dla kogoś takiego jak ja, to znaczy dla myśliwego. Mnóstwo tu saren, królików i dzików. Gorzej jest nocą. Wtedy wychodzą drapieżniki, z którymi samotny myśliwy nie ma szans. Jak was wataha wilków zaatakuje, to... Zresztą sami pewnie wiecie. No, to chyba tyle o lesie. Magicznych strumieni, ani skrzatów tu nie ma. A teraz mówicie, dokąd zmierzacie. - Szukamy Areny Wiecznego Ognia – wyszeptał nieśmiało Śledzik. - Czego szukacie? – Malcolm przyłożył sobie dłoń do ucha, jakby chciał usłyszeć krzyk kogoś, kto znajduje się po drugiej stronie urwiska – nic nie usłyszałem! - ARENA WIECZNEGO OGNIA! – Astrid, jako dobra osoba, postanowiła łaskawie powtórzyć komunikat Ingermana. Podeszła więc do podsłuchiwacza i, delikatnie mówiąc, wykrzyczała mu te trzy słowa prosto do ucha. - Jasna... Po co tak głośno? Głuchy nie jestem. Arena Wiecznego... – szatyn nagle urwał. Popatrzył uważnie na smoczych jeźdźców, po czym zaczął chodzić w kółko. Pokrążył tak chwilę, aż w końcu z przytupem przestał chodzić. Przymknął na moment oczy, odetchnął. - Fakt, od początku miałem was za młokosów i dzieciuchów – Malcolm otworzył oczy i zwrócił się twarzą w kierunku młodych Wikingów – ale ani przez chwilę nie miałem was za samobójców. Po co chcecie tam iść, hm? Życie wam nie miłe. A może, chcecie po prostu zobaczyć większe relikwia przeszłości niż wasi dziadkowie. No, słucham. Po co chcecie tam iść? - A co cie to obchodzi? – wojowniczka skrzyżowała ręce na piersiach – skoro nas ma nie obchodzić twoje życie, to z jakiej racji mamy ci mówić, dlaczego chcemy tam iść. - W sumie to masz racje. W nosie mam wasze życie – szatyn wyszczerzył zęby – ja po prostu dbam o własne życie, które Arena, przez moją lub waszą nieuwagę, może mi, od tak, odebrać. Nie jestem jednak kłamcą i nie rzucam słów na wiatr. Arena jest niedaleko, więc zaprowadzę was tam. Nie liczcie jednak na to, że przekroczę jej bramy. - Niech będzie – Czkawka poklepał Szczerbatka po grzbiecie – ile będziemy tam szli? - Dwie godziny. Chociaż ze smokami to może ze trzy. Zależy. - Od czego? – zapytał nieśmiało Śledzik. - Od tego jak długo będziesz jęczeć. Rany, a jak myślisz? – Malcolm załamał ręce – jak drzewa za gęsto rosną, to smok nijak nie przejdzie. A jak smok nie przejdzie to będziemy musieli znaleźć inną drogę, a na to potrzeba czasu, który swoją drogą właśnie tracimy. Ruszmy się. Chcę jeszcze ruszyć na polowanie przed zmierzchem. Z tymże miłym akcentem młodzi Wikingowie i ich nowy przewodnik zagłębili się w gęsty las. Szli wolno, gdyż trawa i paprocie wciąż były mokre od porannej rosy i wczorajszego deszczu. Buty często grzęzły im w ziemi, a chociaż nie trudno było je oswobodzić, to nie da się ukryć, że przeprawa przez lepkie i głębokie błoto wcale nie jest przyjemna. No, chyba, że biega się po błocie bez obuwia w ubraniach do „zniszczenia” i, przede wszystkim, nie ma się na głowie arcyważnej misji, od której zależy życie przyjaciela. Każdy, kto był kiedyś na wsi, w górach, czy borze, doskonale wie, jakie to uczucie, gdy starasz się przeprawić przez gęste błoto. Masz wrażenie, że stajesz na stabilnym gruncie, który trochę przypomina zwykłą murawę. Dopiero potem orientujesz się, że kiedy naciśniesz stopą na tą „zwykłą murawę”, to masz wrażenie, że właśnie wszedłeś do kadzi wypełnionej żółtkami jaj. Delikatnie zapadasz się w tej galarecie, aż w końcu natrafiasz na jakąś bardziej zbitą paciaję, która wreszcie daje oparcie twojej nodze. Zabawa zaczyna się, kiedy próbujesz wyciągnąć nogę i zrobić kolejny krok. Nawet nie zauważyłeś, gdy błoto oblepiło twoją nogę jak mąka ciasto. Na twoje nieszczęście błoto można uznać, za kuzyna znanej ci zapewne masy solnej, czy plasteliny. Jeśli ktoś nie miał do czynienia z takimi masami, to niech wie, że obie wykazują bardzo dobre zdolności do klejenia się do innych ciał. Wyobraź więc sobie, że zagłębiłeś się po kostki w takiej oto substancji. Starczy powiedzieć tyle: Masz sporo szczęścia, jeśli uda ci się wyciągnąć nogę w bucie, ani nie samą stopę. Młodzi Wikingowie, na szczęście, nie mieli do czynienia z aż tak gęstym błotem. To z lasu sięgało im zaledwie do połowy stopy. Tylko niektóre momenty, zwłaszcza te, gdzie nie było zbyt wiele drzew, były dosyć nieciekawe. Wiele, spośród rosnących tutaj drzew, było zupełnie obce dla smoczych jeźdźców z dwóch powodów: albo widzieli je pierwszy raz na oczy, albo jakoś nigdy nie zwracali uwagi na drzewa, które są na Berk. Niektóre z nich wydawały owoce, które, jak mówił Malcolm, można jeść. Owocami innych drzew mogły raczyć się tylko zwierzęta, lub stanowiły niesamodzielny dodatek do pewnych potraw. Pewne można było wykorzystać w tworzeniu trucizn. Szatyn pokazał nawet drzewa, których owoce są śmiercionośną bronią, ale były one tak podobne do dębów, że młodzi Wikingowie nawet nie usiłowali zapamiętać różnic między dębem, a tym nowym gatunkiem. Malcolm okazał się też być niezgorszym zielarzem i ilekroć znajdował jakieś przydatne zioło, które znał, zbierał je. - Nauczyłem się samodzielności – powiedział, zbierając coś, co niczym nie różniło się od najzwyklejszej paproci – szaman mieszka zbyt daleko, aby mi pomóc, gdy jestem ranny. Dlatego wolę mieć zawsze wszystko pod ręką. Zwierząt, co prawda, nie widzieli, albo raczej tak im się wydawało. Wichura co jakiś czas wydawała z siebie przeciągłe pomruki, które zapewne oznaczały, że smoczyca jest gotowa do walki, ale to nie znaczy, że jakaś dzika bestia miała zaraz wyskoczyć zza krzaków z zamiarem zjedzenia smoczych jeźdźców. - Czego ty się tak boisz? – zapytał Malcolm, gdy warknięcie Zębacza, spowodowało nerwowy skok w miejscu u Śledzika – smoczyca wyczuła wiewiórkę, a ty od razu myślisz, że zaraz nas niedźwiedź zaatakuje. O, zobacz! Tam ruda biegnie. I czego ty się boisz, co? Przeprawa przez las nie należała do najprzyjemniejszych. Ostatecznie nie była i nie miała być to sobotnia wyprawa na grzyby. Gdyby jednak młodzi Wikingowie wiedzieli, co ich wkrótce czeka, to uznaliby podróż przez błota i gęste zarośla za świetną zabawę. Spodziewali się, że najgorsze przed nimi, ale jakoś nie chcieli myśleć, o nadchodzących trudach w tej kategorii. Myśl, że wkrótce wrócą do domu, dawała im siły na dalsze kroki. Nie wiedzieli jednak, nie mogli wiedzieć, że za zaledwie godzinę świat już nigdy nie będzie taki sam, że coś raz na zawsze się skończy. W końcu, kto zna przyszłość? Nie zbadane są najdalsze ścieżki, ni największe głębiny, ni przestworza. Ilekroć coś się kończy, coś nowego się zaczyna. Nie zawsze będzie to coś lepszego. Ba, czasem nawet będzie gorzej. Pytanie jest jedno: Czy to właśnie tak miało się stać? Niechaj rękę podniesie ten, który wierzy w przeznaczenie! A może to wszystko, to zwykłe bujdy? Nad tym zagadnieniem każdy musi jednak pomyśleć indywidualnie. Radość, smutek, przerażenie, żal, podekscytowanie – tyle uczuć, a każde wydawało się złe, bowiem młodzi Wikingowie nie wiedzieli, co czuć, gdy wreszcie ukazał im się zarys tej owianej legendą Areny. Dalej droga była już tak prosta, że nawet bliźniaki nie dali rady by się zgubić. Chociaż z drugiej strony, to może być jedno z tym bardzo niebezpiecznych porównań, których nie powinno się używać. - Dalej musicie już iść sami – powiedział Malcolm – zrobiłem to, co miałem i nawet więcej. Pozwólcie mi odejść. - Umowa to umowa – odparł Czkawka, odwracając głowę w kierunku szatyna – dziękujemy ci za pomoc. - Och, nie dziękujcie mi – myśliwy zrobił kilka kroków do tyłu – dziękując mi, tak naprawdę dziękujecie mi za to, że pozwalam wam umrzeć. Jeszcze możecie się wycofać. Wierzcie mi, przynajmniej jedno z was zginie na tej Arenie. Nie ma sensu tak ginąć. - Nie znasz okoliczności – przyszły wódz spojrzał w kierunku Areny – to nie jest takie proste. Niemniej jednak... Dalsze słowa nie miały sensu. Malcolm zniknął wśród krzewów, jakby go nigdy nie było. - Napatrzyliście się – zapytał Smark, wskazując z powrotem na siodło – możemy już iść? - Możemy – po tym jednym słowie syna Stoicka, wszyscy jeźdźcy weszli na swoje smoki. Resztę drogi mogli już przelecieć. Dotarcie do Areny zajęło im zaledwie kilka chwil. Owiana tajemnicą i legendą gigantyczna Arena Wiecznego Ognia zdawały się jakby zapomniana przez bogów i świat. Stała sama pośród niczego, obok niej nie rosło nawet jedno drzewo, jakby ziemia przy niej była czymś skażona. Może i była to prawda, bo smoki za nic nie chciały się do niej zbliżyć. Dopiero po licznych błaganiach odważyły się do niej podejść. Z lotu ptaka Arena była w kształcie koła. Nie było przy niej żadnych trybun, ani nawet kamiennej ławy, na której można by usiąść. W zasadzie to, pomimo swego ogromu, to mizernie ona wyglądała. Zbudowana była na planie koła pierścienia. Duży pierścień miał średnicę prawię trzydziestu metrów. Od lasu nie odgradzała go żadna ściana tylko kolumny, które podtrzymywały dzieżki strop sufitu. Koło drugiego pierścienia miało średnicę nie przewyższającej sześciu metrów. Od dużego pierścienia odgradzało je koło z kolumn. Dopiero później młodzi Wikingowie zobaczyli, że na kolumnach znajdują się malunki, przedstawiające wojowników, którzy staczając krwawe batalie na tejże Arenie. - I co teraz? – zapytał Śledzik, gdy znaleźli się blisko wewnętrznego koła. - Teraz ustalimy warunki pojedynku. Pojawił się nie wiadomo skąd. Mężczyzna w czarnej todze, pod którą ukryta była kolczuga. Nogawice nabite ćwiekami wchodziły w wysokie buty. W pochwie spoczywał miecz. Ciemne włosy zdawały się przylegać do oszpeconej przez bliznę twarzy jak pijawki. Uśmiechał się paskudnie. - Długo kazaliście na siebie czekać – powiedział Nagur, gdy Szpadkę miał już na wyciągnięcie ręki – miałem nadzieję, że dotrzecie tu dwa dni temu. Cóż, przeliczyłem się. - Powiedz lepiej, co zrobiłeś z Gronitem, ty pijaku smoczej krwi! – przywitał się Czkawka. - Po co zaraz te nerwy – odparł tak spokojnie, że aż nie miło czarnoksiężnik – zresztą o stanie oddania alchemika porozmawiamy przy wyznaczania warunków pojedynku. A nim do tego przejdziemy musicie wybrać śmiałka, który będzie ze mną walczył na Arenie Wiecznego Ognia. - A pozna nią nie masz odwagi walczyć – warknęła Astrid. - Jakie dzielne serce bije w tej twojej kobiecej piersi – Nagur pogładził się po brodzie – niemniej jednak zgodzicie się ze mną, że w waszym i moim interesie leży walka na Arenie. W końcu poza nią i tak was mogę zabić. Na niej zabiję tylko jednego plus będę miał z tego korzyści. Ale teraz do rzeczy, bo mam jeszcze sporo na głowie. Kto z was będzie ze mną walczył. Możecie się oddalić. Ja będę już czekał. Młodzi Wikingowie, a za nimi ich smoki, odeszli kilka kroków od czarnoksiężnika i stanęli w kole. Czkawka kątem oka spostrzegł, że Nagur stoi już w wewnętrznym kole Areny. - To jak – mruknął Mieczyk – losujemy? - Nie, bo jeszcze na mnie wypadnie – odparła Szpadka. - Ej, weźmy się do tego na poważanie – przyszły wódz spuścił wzrok z czarnoksiężnika – ramię w ramię ze smokiem walczyć nie możemy, więc ten, kto tam pójdzie, musi naprawdę znać się na wojaczce. - W takim razie ja odpadam – zakomunikował cicho Śledzik. - Pamięć mnie raczej często myli – pojął temat ponownie Mieczyk – ale czy to nie, aby zawsze Sączysmark mów, że jest najlepszym wojownikiem na świecie. - No i, że posiadł potężną moc i dlatego dał radę wejść do tego dziwacznego domu – dodała bliźniaczka. - Lepszego wojownika ze świecą szukać możecie – źrenice Smarka zatrzymały się jednym punkcie. Chyba po raz pierwszy nie chciał się przechwalać swoimi zdolnościami bojowymi – ale nie chcę odbierać szansy na wykazanie się takiemu Czkawce. Wiecie, ja to ostatnio dużo zrobiłem, a ten chuderlak to tylko gada, że mamy coś zrobić. Więc teraz, gdy on ma szansę coś zrobić nie chcę... - Dobra, starczy – przyszył wódz przeczesał sobie włosy palcami i zamyślił się – pamiętajcie, że to nie jest zabawa. Ludzie, któreś z nas może tu zginąć, a wy sobie żarty stroicie i tylko staracie się wymigać. - To chyba całkiem logiczne, że staramy się uciec od odpowiedzialności walki na śmierć i życie – wtrąciła Astrid. - Tak, słusznie – syn Stoicka ponownie się zamyślił – ale nie o to mi chodzi. Po prostu denerwuje mnie... - Czkawka... - Za moment. Przebyliśmy długą drogę i każdy doskonale wiedział, na co się pisze, więc teraz proszę was, abyśmy wszyscy stanęli na wysokości zadania i przestali się zachowywać jak... - Czkawka. - Daj mi dokończyć. Na czym to ja... a, przestańmy się zachowywać jak dzieci. Kto ma najwięcej wygranych pojedynków na koncie? - Czkawka! - Co?! Nawet gdyby ktoś łaskawie opowiedział przyszłemu wodzu, o co chodzi i tak byłoby za późno. Naraz zerwał się zamaszysty wiatr. Nie pędził on ze wschodu, ani południa. Nie leciał też z zachodu, czy północy. Tylko ze wszystkich stron świata i to naraz. A wszystkie te wiatry zderzały się w jednym punkcie – w centrum Areny. Kłęby powietrza zebrały się w wewnętrznym pierścieniu, po czym zaczęły uchodzić do góry, gdzie było coś w rodzaju okna. Dopiero, kiedy nadmiar powietrza uciekł z Areny, syn Stoicka postrzegł, że na polu walki nie ma już tylko Nagura. Na przeciwko niego stał Śledzik. - Co on tam robi? – zapytał osłupiały. - Właśnie to chcieliśmy ci powiedzieć – odpowiedziała Astrid – kiedy ty tu sobie gadałeś, Śledzik po prostu ruszył w kierunku Nagura. - Chodźmy do niego. Jeźdźcom nie dane było jednak wstąpić do wewnętrznego koła. Kiedy tylko spróbowali do niego wejść, drogę zagrodziła im ściana ognia, której bynajmniej nie wyczarował czarnoksiężnik. Ona dosłownie pojawił się znikąd. - Tylko jeden – całą Arenę wypełnił zimny głos jakby nie z tego świata. Ściana ognia opadała i zrobiło się bardzo zimno. Z posadzki zaczęła się unosić błękitna mgła znikąd. Coraz zimniej. Mgła zaczęła się przemieszczać w kierunku wewnętrznego pierścienia, gdzie zebrała się w jednym miejscu. Wkrótce zbiła się ona w coś na kształt postaci. Przypominała ona trochę jednego z wojowników wymalowanych na kolumnach. Pełen rynsztunek, tak pyszny i tak doskonały, że dla zwykłego płatnerza konstrukcja takiej zbroi to tylko marzenie. Postać nie miała ani oczu, ani ust, tylko bezlitosne czarne dziury. Podniosła widmowe ręce i jedną położyła na ramieniu Nagura, a drugą na ramieniu Ingermana. Śledzik pisnął. - Wiele już lat minęło – zawyła zjawa – od ostatniego pojedynku. Czasy świetności Areny już przeminęły. A jednak dzisiaj przebudziłem się. Oto dwójka mężów mnie wezwała, abym to był ich Sędzią, ja Duch Sprawiedliwy, który jeszcze dziś jednego z was zabierze w zaświaty – widmo skierowało swe martwe oczy na czarnoksiężnika – z co będziesz walczył, rycerzu? - Jeśli wygram – Nagur błysnął zębami – życie Gronita będzie należało do mnie, jego smok i te pięć smoków, które tu jest, również będą moje. Czkawka dopiero teraz zrozumiał, o jak wysoką stawkę będzie ta walka. Zrobiło mu się słabo. - A ty o co będziesz walczył, rycerzu? – spytał Duch Śledzika. - Ja... – Ingerman przełknął ślinę. To nie czas na strach. Nie teraz – Gronit i jego smok mają przeżyć i być wolni. Nagur ma też zwrócić wolność wszystkim, których więzi. - Teraz – duch wzniósł dłonie do góry – ustalcie zasady pojedynku. - Żadnej magii – powiedział od razu Ingerman – i żadnych oszustw. Tylko broń biała. - Walkę stoczymy na miecze jednoręczne – dodała czarnoksiężnik – bez tarcz i hełmów. - Bez kolczug – wtrącił Śledzik – nim zaczniemy walczyć – dodał po chwili – masz tu sprowadzić Gronita i Longa, abyśmy mogli zobaczyć, że nic im nie jest. Nagur, jakby od niechcenia, zamachał dłonią w powietrzu. Rozległ się huk. Przy pozostałej piątce jeźdźców zmaterializował się alchemik i jego smok. Broda i czupryna mężczyzny była zupełnie poplątana. Twarz i dłonie miał posiniaczone i poranione. Oddychał, ale oczy miał zamknięte. Smok Umysłu nie opuszczał swego pana na krok. Chronił go nawet przed młodymi Wikingami. Jakby ich nie poznawał. - Czy jesteście gotowi do walki? – widmo spojrzało na obu wojowników. Kiwali głowami – niech więc rozstrzygnie sąd boży! Duch rozpłynął się w powietrzu, temu zjawisku towarzyszył odgłos gongu. Śledzik był zupełnie sam z przeciwnikiem. Naraz zorientował się, że w jego rękach jest miecz. Przed walką nawet nie spojrzał na przyjaciół. Za bardzo się bał. Dopiero teraz przypomniał sobie, że on to tak naprawdę nie potrafi aż tak dobrze walczyć. Teraz nie miał odwrotu. Zbyt wiele może stracić, zbyt wiele może zyskać. Przeciwnik zaatakował od prawej, on nie atakował. Uchylił się przed ciosem i kopnął przeciwnika w udo. Uciekł od niego. Nagur pobiegł za nim, ale teraz trzymał go w odległości ostrza. Skrzyżowali miecze. Rozległ się charakterystyczny szczęk metalu o metal. Czarnoksiężnik uderzył ponownie. Przeliczył się jednak z własną siłą i nie docenił siły przeciwnika. Nie rozbroił go. Śledzik ponownie spróbował uciec, jednak decyzja ta o mało nie pozbawiła go głowy. Gdyby w porę nie podniósł miecza do góry, Nagur rozpłatałby mu szyję. Czarnoksiężnik odskoczył do tyłu i spróbował pchnąć przeciwnika w brzuch. Ingerman cudem uniknął ciosu. Spróbował kontrataku i zaatakował czarnoksiężnika w lewe ramię. Cios był jednak na tyle wolny, że każdy z łatwością by go odbił. Nagur wykorzystał zachwianą równowagę Śledzika i złapał go za nadgarstek. Podniósł miecz i ponownie wymierzył cios w jego brzuch. Uścisk był zbyt silny. Ingerman szarpał się, robił wszystko, aby uwolnić dłoń. Nie dawał rady. Czarnoksiężnik trzymał go zbyt mocno. Kiedy sytuacja wydawała się bez wyjścia, kiedy bezlitosne ostrze już miało rozpłatać mu brzuch, Śledzik ostatnim krzykiem rozpaczy, spróbował ratować się w najbardziej rozpaczliwy ze wszystkich sposobów – ugryzł Nagura w rękę. Mężczyzna zawył i puścił Ingermana, który odskoczył w bok. Czarnoksiężnik splunął za ramię i z bojowym okrzykiem ciął straszliwie powietrze nad głową Śledzika. W szale nie spostrzegł, że przeciwnik jest znacznie niższy niż myślał. Ciosy Nagura nabrały na sile. Zrobiły się znacznie bardziej agresywne i, co za tym idzie, kosztowały go więcej energii. Ingerman nie dawał już rady ich odbijać, a ponieważ czarnoksiężnik wyprowadzał tak szybko kolejne ciosy, że o ataku Śledzik mógł zapomnieć. Spróbował więc odskakiwać od przeciwnika. Wkrótce ich miecze ponownie się skrzyżowały. Siłowali się. Strach i rozpacz, które wezbrały się w Ingermanie dodawały mu sił. Podobnie na Nagura działała nienawiść. Złączyli się ramionami, a ostrza ich mieczy skierowały się ku dołu. - Poddajesz się? – wysyczał czarnoksiężnik. - Nigdy! Śledzik odepchnął Nagura ramieniem. Znaleźli się w zasięgu ostrza. Oboje zmęczeni i spoceni. Żaden nie zamierzał opuścić i żaden nie zamierzał zginąć. Czarnoksiężnik przetarł rękawem togi mokre czoło. Ponownie zaatakował, tym razem od lewej. Ingerman odskoczył. Ciosy Nagura ponownie straciły na sile. Mógł je odbijać, ale nie chciał. Starał się go zmęczyć. Czekał aż mężczyzna opadnie z sił. Aż upuści miecz i osunie się na kamienną posadzkę. Aż nie przyjdzie mu nic innego aż błagać o litość. A wtedy... Nie, o tym nawet nie chciał myśleć. A przynajmniej na razie. Patrząc na Nagura, nienawidził go, ale nie widział do końca dlaczego. Przecież czarnoksiężnik nie zrobił mu nic złego, a mimo to go nienawidził. Chciał jego śmierci, chciał być zwycięzcą, ale nie miał potrzeby go zabijać. Na szczęście, Śledzik nie musiał się zastanawiać nad takimi sprawami. Kiedy się walczy, świat nie wygląda tak samo. Nagur ciął w prawo i o mały włos ominął ucho Ingermana, który odskoczył w bok. Czarnoksiężnik zrobił się jeszcze bardziej purpurowy. - Skoro nie chcesz walczyć jak mężczyzna! – zaryczał – to może to doda ci ochoty na łyk krwi! Nagur odrzucił miecz i splótł palce. Wokół niego utworzyła się czarna aura, która wkrótce zabrała się przed nim i ukształtowała coś jakby kulę zbudowaną z czarnej masy pyłu. Czarnoksiężnik wymamrotał kilka słów. Wyciągnął dłoń, a palcem wskazał na Sztukamięs. Kula pomknęła w kierunku smoczycy. Ingerman zapłakał, krzyczał, starał się ostrzec Gronkiela, ale on nawet nie myślał, aby się poruszyć. Czarna kula nie trafiła jednak w Sztukamięs. Gronit naraz się obudził i podbiegł do smoczycy. Zaczął składać palce w dziwaczny sposób, już miał rzucić jakieś zaklęcie gdy... Nie zdążył. Stworzył zaledwie malutki obłoczek, tylko tyle. To jednak nie mogło go ochronić przed kulą Nagura, która uderzyła go w piersi. Zrobiło się zimno. Arena ponownie wypełniła się niebieską mgłą, która tym razem zaczęła się kumulować dookoła czarnoksiężnika. - Oszust. Zdrajca – szeptał trupi głos – złamał zasady. Naruszył święte prawo. Bez magii być miało, bez magii... Śledzik usłyszał jak Nagur stara się coś powiedzieć, protestował, ale to wszystko było na nic. Z Duchem Sprawiedliwym nie można negocjować. Niebieska mgła zaczęła się wznosić do góry, a czarnoksiężnik wraz z nią. Zaczęła zmieniać kolor na bardzo jasny. Wkrótce nie było już mgły, tylko światło, a Nagur był w tym świetle. Krzyczał wniebogłosy, błagał, prosił i przeklinał. Światło zrobiło się tak jasne, że nie można już był w nie bezpośrednio patrzeć. Powietrze wypełniło się zapachem pieczonej skóry i materiału. Światło zbiło się w kule, która pulsowała równomiernie. Zrobiło się jeszcze jaśniej. Ciepło i zimno – zaczęły się ze sobą zlewać. Kula wciąż pulsowała. Robiła się coraz większa i większa aż w końcu... wybuchła. Nastała głucha cisza. Wszędzie było biało. Najpierw powróciły kolory, a dopiero potem kształty. Śledzik zorientował się, że leży skulony na ziemi. Powoli zaczęła mu wracać pamięć. A kiedy wszystko już pamiętał, natychmiastowo się zerwał. Spojrzał do przodu. Zobaczył swoich przyjaciół zbitych w kupie, a obok nich wszystkie pięć smoków. Gronit leżał wsparty o brzuch Longa. Wyglądał dokładnie tak samo, jak wtedy, przed walką. Z tą różnicą, że lewą dłoń miał na piersiach. Ingerman podszedł do niego. Odetchnął z ulgą. Alchemik oddychał. Po chwili rozległ się delikatny huk, a potem odgłos kroków. Smoczy jeźdźcy odwrócili się i zobaczyli, kto idzie. W ich kierunku szedł starszy mężczyzna naznaczony licznymi zmarszczkami z krótką siwą brodą i monstrualnymi bokobrodami, które rewanżowały mu zupełny brak włosów na głowie. Starzec ubrany był w bogato zdobioną, czerwoną szatę. Podpierał się drewnianym kosturem. Śledzik poczuł jeszcze większą ulgę, gdy zobaczył, że Gronit nie tylko otworzył oczy, ale i lekko się uśmiecha. - Więc plotki są prawdziwe – głos starca nie był słaby i zachrypnięty. Wręcz przeciwnie, gdyby to głos określał wiek człowieka, to ten mężczyzna miałby ze trzydzieści lat – Wędrowiec jednak żyje – jeździec Longa zaśmiał się słabo. - Obawiam się, Mistrzu Reginaldzie – dobrze, że starzec był blisko, bo inaczej nigdy nie usłyszałby alchemika, który mówił bardzo cicho – że plotki te wkrótce okażą się fałszywe – Gronit bardzo powoli uniósł drżącą rękę, tą którą miał na piersiach. Dopiero teraz młodzi Wikingowie dostrzegli czarną dziurę wypełnioną mazią tegoż koloru – umieram. Czkawka nie mógł już dłużej wytrzymać. Podbiegł do alchemika i rzucił się przed nim na kolana. Schował głowę w dłonie. Płakał. Astrid usiadła przy nim i objęła chłopca ramieniem. Wkrótce i Sączysmark ze Śledzikiem uklękli przy umierającym, a zaraz po nich doszły bliźniaki. - Proszę was nie mażcie się tak – Gronit zebrał się na słaby uśmiech – zwłaszcza, że wśród nas jest Wielki Mistrz Reginald. Jeden z pięciu członków Najwyższej Rady Alchemików. - Który, mam nadzieję, że wiesz, co zrobiłby gdybyś nie znajdował się w takim, a nie innym stanie – powiedział spokojnie starzec. - Hmm... Zakładam, że wówczas doprowadziłby mnie do takiego stanu, ale przedtem wypytałby mnie o to, gdzie ukryłem artefakty – naraz wszyscy spostrzegli, że kasztanowa broda alchemika zaczyna gwałtownie siwieć – ale proszę nie mówmy teraz o interesach. Teraz to już nie moje zmartwienie. Jako, że wkrótce spotkam się z Wielką Niewiadomą, czy mogę poprosić was, abyście zostawili mnie sam na sam z Czkawka? Obyło się bez zbędnych pytań i pomruków. Smoki, młodzi Wikingowie i mistrz Reginald odeszli kilka metrów, zostawiając Gronita i przyszłego wodza samych. Syn Stoicka natychmiastowo chwycił za zimną dłoń alchemika, a drugą położył mu z powrotem na piersiach. - Dlaczego płaczesz, kiedy ja się raduję – zapytał jeździec Longa, spoglądając na swoje siwiejące wąsy – Wiesz dlaczego siwieję? Moja klątwa wreszcie została zdjęta. Nareszcie umieram. Żyłem już zbyt długo, bo prawie czterysta lat. Wybacz, ale jakoś nie jestem w nastroju, aby opowiedzieć ci dlaczego żyłem tak długo. Proszę, zajrzyj teraz do tego woreczka, przy moim pasie, nie nie tego. Tego drugiego. O, właśnie. Tak, dobrze myślisz. To klucz do mojej wieży. Zrobisz z nią, co zechcesz. Najpierw jednak masz pójść do mojego gabinetu i z biurka zabrać skórzany notes. Przeczytaj go uważnie, a uzyskasz odpowiedzi na wiele pytań. Pod żadnym pozorem nie wolno ci mówić ani o kluczu, ani wieży, ani o notatniku żadnemu alchemikowi, jasne. Nie patrz tak na mnie. Wszystko znajdziesz w dzienniku – broda Gronita była już prawie zupełnie biała. Alchemik odetchnął ciężko – nie powinienem was mieszać w te sprawy. Tak bezkarnie was wykorzystałem. Wybacz mi. To moja wina. Przepraszam. Za wszystko. Dopiero teraz widzę moje wszystkie błędy. Och... - Gronicie już czas – mistrz Reginald i reszta wrócili już go umierającego. Jeździec Longa delikatnie pokiwał głową – nie będę ci prawił kazań, bo i tak wiem, że nie będziesz mnie słuchać. Dlatego też swe ostatnie chwile nie spędzisz tutaj, tylko w powietrzu. Wy dwaj – starzec wskazał na Sączysmark i Śledzika – wsadźcie Gronita na Longa. Niech swe ostatnie tchnienie wyda na smoczym grzbiecie w przestworzach. Niech umrze z honorem smoczego jeźdźca. Chłopcy spróbowali jak najdelikatniej usadowić alchemika na smoku. Za bardzo im się to nie udało, ale on nie narzekał. Czkawka wyciągnął linę ze swojej tarczy, a potem przymocował nią Gronita do siodła, aby ten nie spadł. Potem każdy pożegnał się z nim tak, jak uznał to za stosowne. Wkrótce wzbili się z Longiem na ostatni wspólny lot, a kiedy Smok Umysłu oderwał łapy od podłoża, piątka smoków wydała z siebie donośny ryk pełen żalu i bólu. - A teraz – powiedział mistrz Reginald, gdy Long zniknął już na niebie – pozwólcie, że przyniosę wam ukojenie w żałobie. Otóż, ze względów bezpieczeństwa, zmodyfikuję wam pamięć. Zapomnicie o Gronicie, alchemikach, Nagurze i waszych wspólnych przygodach. Przecież teraz, po śmierci czarnoksiężnika, jego fanatyczni poplecznicy zrobią się bardzo niebezpieczni. A przecież nie chcecie, aby napadli na Berk z waszego powodu. Nie martwcie się, to nic takiego. Proszę się nie buntować, bo inaczej zaboli. Obudzicie się na Berk w swoich ciepłych łóżkach. A teraz... KONIEC Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Zakończone